Breathe!
by Shmol
Summary: La tour d'astronomie, lieu idéal pour l'observation des étoiles, les rendez-vous amoureux et les suicides? Heureusement, Severus Snape veille. SS/NL Yaoi


**Je suis de retour! Salut tout le monde! *hum***

**Oui, encore un SS/NL, que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas ^^ (quoique, je prépare deux DM/NL et p'tètr un LM/NL...)**

**Bref. **

**Les persos sont à JKR, la chanson est "Breathe" de Pink Floyd sur l'album "The dark side of the moon", la traduction vient du net même si je l'ai un peu arrangée (d'ailleurs si il y a des fautes, ce serait sympa de me prévenir ^^)**

**Ah et "Sprout"= Chourave **

**NEWTS = ASPICs**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Peur.

Les gens ont peur d'eux.

Lui qui avait peur de tout est dorénavant craint par tous.

Les gens sont vraiment stupides.

Après qu'ils aient détruit la source du mal, après qu'ils aient été acclamés, les voici maintenant considérés comme une menace plus grande encore que la précédente.

Il avala un autre verre. Combien y en avait-il eu avant, déjà? Peu importe. Boire en haut de cette tour, le plus près possible du ciel sans étoiles, il n'a que ça pour s'enfuir, pour lui donner le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, sa raison et ses limites pouvaient aller voir ailleurs s'il y était.

Il fit quelques pas qui lui semblaient parfaitement normaux mais le contact avec le sol froid quelques instants après le ramena à la réalité : Il tenait à peine debout.

Sous ses doigts, il sentit un contact familier, il attrapa l'objet qui se révéla être sa baguette.

Avec un grognement de satisfaction, il l'agita dans un mouvement désordonné.

De la musique se fit entendre alors que des notes s'affichaient dans les airs sous forme d'une fumée jaunâtre diffusant autour d'elles une lueur blafarde.

La mélodie était complexe, des sons divers se côtoyaient, formant un ensemble torturé.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, se jeta un sort de sobriété qui fit disparaître les effets de l'alcool dans son cerveau tout en faisant réapparaître ses idées noires, et se concentra sur la chanson. Se remémorant les paroles, il commença à chanter d'une voix éraillée par l'alcool.

**Breathe !**

Libre.

Il était enfin libre !

Alors pourquoi ce moment tant attendu lui semblait si fade ?

Pourquoi continuait-il à vivre cette vie qui lui avait été imposée ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il mal à l'idée de tout recommencer à nouveau ?

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent, rien ne change ou plutôt tout a changé, trop changé.

Il se raccroche à cette illusion de stabilité, il continue à donner des cours à des adolescents qu'il méprise, à distribuer des retenues et à faire des rondes le soir venu pour coincer ceux qui ignorent le couvre feux.

D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, Severus Snape était précisément en train de faire une de ces rondes redoutées des étudiants. Il émergea d'un couloir débouchant au pied de la tour d'astronomie et se figea. Aucun bruit. Snape s'apprêta à repartir mais une étrange intuition lui fit gravir les quelques dizaines de marches de la tour.

Arrivé en haut il fut surpris par la morsure du froid mélangée à une forte odeur d'alcool le tout en musique. Lorsqu'il voulu interpeller celui ou ceux qui s'autorisaient une petite fête au mépris du règlement, une voix résonna, se mariant avec la mélodie.

**Breathe, breathe in the air / Respire, respire dans l'air  
Don't be afraid to care / N'ais pas peur de t'impliquer  
Leave but don't leave me / Pars mais ne me quitte pas**

**Look around and choose your own ground / Cherche un peu et choisis ton propre terrain  
**

Severus murmura un lumos et découvrit avec stupeur l'identité du chanteur.

La lumière éblouit Neville qui ferma les yeux se moquant totalement de savoir quelle était la source de cette lueur.

Sa voix s'éclaircissait et s'échauffait peu à peu à son grand plaisir, il reprit plus doucement.

**For long you live and high you fly / Aussi longtemps que tu vivras et aussi haut que tu voleras**

**And smiles you'll give and tears you'll cry / Et les sourires que tu donneras et les larmes que tu pleureras  
And all you touch and all you see / Et tout ce que tu touches et tout ce que tu vois  
Is all your life will ever be** / **C'est tout ce que ta vie sera à jamais  
**

Neville rouvrit les yeux et monta sur la balustrade de pierres qui surplombait le vide.

Severus n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du gryffondor qui s'amusait à sauter d'un pied sur l'autre au rythme de la musique.

**Run rabbit run / Cours, lapin cours  
Dig that hole, forget the sun, / Creuse ce trou, oublies le soleil,  
And when at last the work is done / Et quand enfin le travail est fini  
Don't sit down it's time to dig another one / Ne t'assoies pas il est temps d'en creuser un autre  
For long you live and high you fly / Aussi longtemps que tu vivras et aussi haut que tu voleras  
But only if you ride the tide / Mais seulement si tu chevauches la marée  
**

Soudain, Severus sentit un malaise, un désagréable pressentiment, Neville avait ouvert les yeux et posé un regard vitreux sur lui.

**  
And balanced on the biggest wave / Et en équilibre sur la plus grosse vague**

**You race towards an early grave. / Tu cours vers une mort précoce. **

Neville se laissa tomber, dos au vide pour ne pas voir la mort en face. Il n'avait aucun regret, sauf peut être de ne pas s'être excusé auprès de la personne qui le regardait mourir… Qui était-ce au fait ?

La sensation de flotter dans le vide était grisante, il planait littéralement.

Une vive douleur dans l'épaule le ramena à la réalité. Il ne tombait plus. Hébété, Neville leva la tête. La personne de tout à l'heure, à moitié penchée dans le vide, le retenait fermement par le poignet.

Un sort fut murmuré doucement et Neville se retrouva sain et sauf assis sur le sol de la tour aux cotés de son « sauveur ».

Il papillonna des paupières et son regard se posa sur…

« Et merde » Souffla Neville « De toutes les personnes de cette école, il faut que ce soit vous… »

- « Croyez-moi, il y a quelques temps je vous aurais laissé tomber sans lever le petit doigt… Non, pour être honnête, je vous aurais poussé… » Il toussa en reprenant difficilement sa respiration dans l'air glacial « Mais maintenant, j'ai une dette envers vous, même si ça me déplait au plus haut point, je vous dois la liberté. »

- « Vous ? Libre ? Professeur Snape ne me faites pas rire, vous êtes aussi libre que je suis doué en potions ! »

- « Une telle remarque semble bien hypocrite de la part de quelqu'un qui vient de faire une chose aussi lâche. »

- « Tout le monde ne peut pas être courageux comme vous… »

- « Le courage n'est-il pas le point fort des gryffondors ? »

- « C'est cette saloperie de courage qui est à la base de tous mes emmerdes ! »

Severus fit mine de ne pas relever le langage de l'étudiant.

- « J'avoue ne pas comprendre. »

- « C'est pourtant simple, même les premières année arrivent à cette conclusion : Harry Potter et moi avons tué Voldemort, ce qui signifie que nous étions plus puissants que lui et donc, nous représentons une menace potentielle plus puissante encore ! Tous nos amis sont morts ou trop faibles pour revenir en cours et cela fait des semaines que plus personne n'ose nous parler… »

- « Et donc vous comptiez mourir pour fuir et ainsi laisser Potter seul ? Plutôt surprenant de votre part. »

- « N'exagérez pas et puis ne faites comme si vous me connaissiez… De toutes façons, Harry est parti chez les Weasley cette après-midi. Quand à moi, je n'ai plus de famille alors partir pour retrouver le manoir Longbottom complètement vide… Autant crever ici, au moins mon cadavre sera retrouvé avant d'être pourri ! »

- « Pas que votre décès me troublerai particulièrement maintenant que j'ai payé ma dette mais n'avez-vous rien qui vous retienne ? » Severus avait du mal à croire qu'il était en train d'avoir une conversation avec Longbottom, qui plus est une conversation où il essayait de convaincre le jeune homme que mettre fin à ses jours n'était pas la meilleure option.

Neville se leva et fit quelques pas vers les escaliers avant de se retourner.

« Ma foi, il y a bien cette personne dont je suis amoureux, mais c'est sans espoir. »

- « Pourquoi donc ? » Voilà qu'il s'intéressait à la vie amoureuse du gryffondor. Hilarant.

- « Parce que c'est un bâtard graisseux qui me déteste au point de faire exprès de gâcher mon suicide ! » Répondit Neville en faisant volte face et en s'engouffrant dans l'escalier laissant derrière lui un Severus Snape bouche bée.

« Bâtard graisseux ? Bravo Nev' t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux comme confession ? » Pensa le jeune homme en dévalant les marches quatre à quatre.

Quant à Snape, ce ne fut que lorsque les premières lueurs du soleil apparurent à l'horizon qu'il sortit de sa stupeur et redescendit dans ses chers cachots.

Au petit déjeuner, sa mauvaise humeur était totale : il n'avait dormi que deux heures à cause d'un abruti de gryffondor qui en plus d'enfreindre le couvre feu et une dizaine de règles de l'école, l'avait insulté (il lui avait aussi déclaré son amour mais bon…).

Neville, lui, n'en menait pas large. Le front appuyé sur sa main pour éviter à sa tête de plonger dans son bol, il se demandait comment sortir de cette situation.

Le suicide ? Nan, il ne pourrait pas… Hier, il n'avait plus rien à perdre mais aujourd'hui, même s'il se trouvait stupide, il voyait une minuscule lueur d'espoir en la réponse de Snape. S'il lui répondait avant de le transformer en triton, bien sûr… Non, il fallait penser à autre chose avant de recommencer à s'humilier publiquement en se tapant la tête sur la table.

Il porta donc son attention sur la conversation des secondes années en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton doigt » Demanda le petit blond en désignant un pansement sur la main de son camarade.

- « Hier en botanique, une mandragore m'a mordu. »

- « Vraiment ? C'est plus dangereux que ça en a l'air ces trucs ! »

- « Ouais mais je me suis vengé. » Le garçon au pansement affichait un sourire mauvais. Neville sentit ses épaules se raidir. « Après le cours, quand la prof est partie, j'y suis retourné et j'ai cramé cette saloperie ! T'aurais vu ça, elle se tortillait en couinant, c'était vraiment marrant ! »

Neville tapa du poing sur la table et se leva d'un coup en fixant le petit garçon d'un air mauvais. Le plafond magique jusque là bleu se couvrit de nuages.

« Quand je pense que je me suis battu pour vous, que mes meilleurs amis sont tombés pour vous... VOUS MERITERIEZ DE CREVER! » Il avait hurlé la dernière phrase et tous le regardaient d'un air horrifié.

Fou de rage, il pointa sa baguette sur le seconde année et l'envoya au pied de l'estrade des professeur.

« Professeur Sprout, cet élève a quelque chose à vous avouer ! Quant à moi… » Il claqua des doigts et sa malle apparut flottant derrière lui « Je m'en vais. »

Il tourna les talons, son bagage le suivant, et sortit de la grande salle. On entendit la porte du château claquer puis plus rien. Certains étudiants parurent soulagés.

Snape croisa les bras, le gryffondor avait fui avant même d'être puni ! Il était notoire que Longbottom avait un petit coté poufsouffle, mais maintenant il cumulait avec la lâcheté des serpentards ?

Le maître des potions assumait totalement sa mauvaise foi.

Il sentit la directrice se lever à sa gauche.

«Je n'ai pas pour habitude de cautionner ce genre de comportement, mais le jeune Longbottom a raison.» Snape fit un rictus, directrice ou pas, Minerva sauverait toujours ses gryffondors, tout comme Dumbledore avant elle. « Vous vous comportez comme des moins que rien !» Elle se rassit en soupirant. Les élèves eurent la décence de se montrer un peu honteux.

- « Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? » Gémit Sprout en essuyant les larmes qu'elle avait versées au départ de son élève préféré.

- « La peur, Pomona, la peur qui nous rend si réfractaires au changement, même pour le meilleur. » Lui répondit Minerva.

Curieusement, Snape ne trouva aucun sarcasme pour répondre à cela.

**Breathe !**

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eu passé les fameuses grilles surmontées de sangliers ailés que Neville s'arrêta, son cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine.

« Respire ! » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour regarder le château au loin. Avait-il vraiment fait cela, partir sous le coup de la colère ? Il ferma les yeux et souffla, le sang battant dans ses tempes. Une fois calmé, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Au moins, il n'avait pas oublié sa malle : partir en claquant la porte pour revenir après quelques secondes récupérer ses affaires était vraiment le comble du ridicule ! Mais comment sa valise était-elle arrivée dans la grande salle ?

Il s'approcha de l'imposante malle de cuir et souleva le couvercle pour le laisser retomber aussitôt. Tout y était en vrac : vêtements, livres et affaires diverses mélangés à quelques ingrédients de potion dont les fioles s'étaient brisées.

Evidemment. Sa colère avait agit sur sa magie pour réunir ses affaires mais il n'était pas assez consciencieux pour qu'elle se soient rangées correctement.

Avec un soupir, il saisit une des poignées du bagage et transplana.

**Breathe !**

Le départ en fanfare de Longbottom avait créé des émules au sein de l'école de sorcellerie. Il y avait les « pros » qui se repentaient tous les jours de ne pas avoir réagi face aux rumeurs et les « antis » dont le cri de ralliement était « bon débarras ! » ; les deux clans s'étaient formés en dépit des maisons ainsi, il y avait des « pros » chez les serpentards et des « antis » chez les gryffondors ce qui donnait lieu à des affrontements jusque dans les salles communes et les dortoirs. Les professeurs distribuaient des retenues et retiraient des points à tours de bras.

Après un cours particulièrement épuisant pendant lequel un serpentard s'était allié à un poufsouffle pour tenter d'étouffer un de ses camarade de chambre, Severus se dirigea vers la salle des profs afin de prévenir Pomona Sprout qu'un de ses élèves passerait trois nuits à récurer le sol des cachots à l'aide d'une brosse à dents. La porte entrouverte laissait passer les voix des personnes déjà présentes dans la pièce. Snape s'apprêtait à les interrompre lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

« Vous pensez qu'il l'a dit à Severus avant de partir ? » Demandait Pomona

- « J'en doute. Et même s'il l'avait fait, cette satanée chauve souris n'aurait pas réagi, trop occupé à jouer au méchant sans cœur. » Répondit Minerva. Severus serra les dents.

- « Enfin, tout le monde ou presque est au courant ! C'est complètement irresponsable de les laisser se rater ! »

- « De quoi parlez vous ? » La voix fluette de Flitwick apparut dans la conversation.

- « De Neville et Severus »

- « Le jeune Longbottom a fait quelque chose de mal ? »

- « Il est juste amoureux… » Souffla Minerva

- « Ah… » Un blanc de cinq secondes. « Et de qui ? »

Les deux femmes soupirèrent.

- « Honneur à la directrice. »

- « Filius, vous rappelez vous du jour où Voldemort a découvert que Severus était un traître ? »

- « Bien sûr, le pauvre homme est revenu dans un état lamentable. Si je me souviens bien, en plus de ses blessures, il était empoisonné, non ? »

- « Et bien ce soir là, Longbottom se trouvait à l'infirmerie lui-même blessé à une jambe après un affrontement avec des mangemorts. Lorsqu'il a entendu le diagnostic, il s'est rué hors de l'infirmerie en disant qu'il avait entendu parler d'une plante qui pourrait stopper le poison… »

Un rire l'interrompit.

« Excusez moi, Minerva » Dit Pomona « A l'époque nous étions tous effrayés mais maintenant que j'y repense, voir Neville en pyjama boitiller en direction des serres, Poppy trottinant derrière lui en lui piaillant qu'il devait se recoucher… » Elle pouffa.

- « Bref, Longbottom nous a encore prouvé qu'il est un prodige de la botanique et a trouvé la fameuse plante quelques jours plus tard. »

- « Mais Severus est resté longtemps à l'infirmerie ! » La coupa Filius.

- « Le poison était très puissant, Severus a souffert de longues semaines avant que l'antidote l'éradique de son corps. Longbottom se sentait coupable »

Filius devait avoir l'air de ne pas comprendre car Pomona expliqua.

« Sa plante n'était pas assez puissante, c'était comme s'il combattait lui même le poison et échouait. Il est resté tout le temps au coté de Severus et de fil en aiguille… »

- « Ah… Tout prend un sens nouveau maintenant ! Je comprends pourquoi le jeune Longbottom a parlé d'un antidote avant de jeter le sort à Voldemort ! »

Severus s'éloigna rapidement en direction de ses appartements. Il fallait qu'il vérifie quelque chose.

**Breathe !**

Neville réapparut quelque part au bord de l'océan atlantique. Hors de question qu'il retourne au manoir Longbottom, cet endroit renfermait trop de souvenirs. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de s'installer dans la petite villa que ses parents possédaient pour les vacances.

Devant le portillon, Neville examina la bâtisse. Le jardin à l'abandon n'était que ronces et mauvaises herbes, voilà qui l'occuperait pendant un moment. La maison en elle-même semblait avoir bien résisté aux années d'inoccupation.

Le petit gryffondor inspira et s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il posa une main tremblante dessus et un déclic lui signala que la demeure le reconnaissait comme un Longbottom. Il relâcha sa respiration et entra.

Une forte odeur de renfermé le prit à la gorge suivie de la poussière qui le fit éternuer. Dans la pénombre, les meubles recouverts de draps blancs ressemblaient à de grossiers fantômes de l'imaginaire moldu. Neville se dépêcha d'ouvrir les volets et les fenêtres créant un courant d'air glacial qui le fit frissonner. Il avait du pain sur la planche. Tout d'abord retirer cette couche de poussière. Dans un placard, il trouva un plumeau et un balai qu'il enchanta afin qu'ils nettoient seuls. Dans l'entrée, il trouva un petit casier. Avec un sourire, il rebrancha l'eau courante et l'électricité en repensant à sa grand-mère qui disait toujours « Etre sorcier ne nous empêche pas de profiter des commodités moldus ! Pourquoi s'éclairer à la bougie lorsqu'il existe la fée électricité ?».

Pendant que le ménage se faisait, le jeune homme explora le reste de la maison. Au rez-de-chaussée, l'entrée, le salon-cuisine ; à l'étage, deux chambres et la salle de bain. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument rien. Pas de draps, de serviettes de toilette, de couverts ni même de nourriture !

Se maudissant pour son insouciance, il chercha sa bourse dans sa malle. Il lui restait une grosse somme d'argent moldu qu'il utilisait dans ses missions du temps de la guerre. Rassuré, il changea son uniforme pour des vêtements plus normaux et transplana en direction de la ville située à quelques kilomètres.

Sortant d'une énième boutique, il se glissa dans une ruelle. Vérifiant s'il n'y avait personne, il réduit ses achats et les glissa dans la poche de son manteau. En réintégrant la grande rue marchande, il se figea. A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait un homme de dos, ses cheveux noirs lui balayaient les épaules et son long manteau ondulait au rythme de ses pas.

Neville déglutit difficilement. Que faisait Severus Snape ici ? Il commença à se tordre les doigts, se demandant s'il devait l'aborder ou pas… Après tout, ce n'était peut être qu'une coïncidence ! Il se rapprocha doucement et ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque l'homme se retourna.

Le gryffondor éclata de rire au milieu de la rue s'attirant quelques regards surpris. Ce n'était pas Snape ! Essuyant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, il observa le jeune homme. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'année et ses yeux étaient maquillés de noir.

Ca doit être ce qu'ils appellent un gothique se dit Neville en continuant son chemin.

**Breathe !**

Severus ouvrit le placard et attrapa la lourde bassine de pierre gravée de runes. Il la posa sur la table basse face au canapé, s'assit et fixa longuement l'objet magique. Severus n'avait pas voulu se débarrasser de ce souvenir là pour se rappeler encore et encore de ce bien être subjectif sans se voir d'un point de vue extérieur. Juste un souvenir heureux qu'il avait souhaité conserver, au moins un.

Avec un soupir, il pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe. Le filament argenté s'étira jusqu'à ce qu'il le pose dans la pensine. Severus regarda les reflets argentés qui rendaient la matière si attirante, presque vivante. Il se mit à genoux sur le sol et approcha son visage jusqu'à entrer en contact avec le souvenir.

Il « atterrit » en serrant les dents. Une fois son malaise dissipé, il observa la scène.

L'infirmerie. Vide. Seul un lit est occupé, le sien. Il s'approcha et se reconnu. Plus pale encore que d'habitude, en sueur, les traits crispés, il semblait lutter contre un ennemi inconnu. Quelqu'un entra et se précipita à son chevet. Neville Longbottom attira une chaise à lui et s'assit à coté du lit de Severus avec un air inquiet. Le Severus invisible le regarda passer une main sur le front du lui malade et murmurant des paroles d'encouragement.

« Vous n'allez pas vous laisser abattre par ce truc ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Je vous connais, le Professeur Snape est plus fort que ça ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ce poison à coté d'une matinée de cours avec les gryffondors de sixième année, hein ? » Le petit brun souriait malgré les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Le visage du malade se détendit, se respiration redevint calme.

« Je suis tellement désolé d'être aussi faible, de vous faire souffrir… Alors que je…»

Severus rouvrit les yeux, le souvenir était fini, il avait dû s'endormir avant que le gryffondor finisse sa phrase. Plutôt frustrant. Il s'arracha du sol froid pour prendre une petite fiole en verre dans laquelle il enferma le souvenir avant de le ranger dans un tiroir secret de son bureau.

Debout immobile, il rassembla ses idées et fit une liste des choses à faire :

1 : Finir de corriger les devoirs des secondes années de Serdaigle.

2 : Trouver Minerva et lui reprocher ses cachotteries…

3 : Lui demander un congé de quelques jours…

4 : Lui demander où peut être Longbottom

5 : Malgré tout, ne pas oublier qu'elle l'a traité de « méchant sans cœur ». Même si c'est à peu près la vérité, c'est vexant.

**Breathe !**

Neville rentra chez lui vers quatorze heures avec une montagne de chose à ranger. Dire qu'en ce moment il devrait être en cours de potions… En repensant à sa dernière soirée à Poudlard, il se mit à chantonner la suite de la chanson.

**Home, home again / Chez soi, chez soi à nouveau  
I like to be here when I can / J'aime être ici quand je le peux**

Il vida ses poches et redonna aux objets leurs tailles initiales.

**When I come home cold and tired / Quand je rentre à la maison frigorifié et fatigué  
It's good to warm my bones beside the fire / C'est bon de réchauffer mes os auprès du feu  
**

En contemplant sa nouvelle vaisselle et ses provisions il réalisa soudainement sa nouvelle indépendance si douce et pourtant si amère…

**Far away across the field / Au loin par delà les champs  
The tollling of the iron bell / Le son de la cloche en fer  
Calls the faithful to their knees / Appelle les fidèles à genoux  
To hear the softly spoken magic spells / Pour entendre des formules magiques prononcées à voix basse.**

Autant se l'avouer, il n'était qu'un sorcier médiocre sans diplôme. Il n'irait pas loin s'il n'avait pas l'héritage de sa famille. Pas de quoi être fier, son indépendance n'était que poudre aux yeux, une façade qui ne tenait que grâce à sa solitude…

Deux heures plus tard, tout était rangé et il n'avait cassé que deux assiettes et trois verres. Dans son élan, il décida de débroussailler le jardin. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Accroupi depuis de longues minutes, il désherbait moitié à la main, moitié à coup de sorts quand un bruit de pas attira son attention. Il se dépêcha de se lever en cachant sa baguette, mieux valait éviter le moindre risque.

Une silhouette se profilait sur le chemin de la plage qui passait à quelques mètres de sa maison. Une silhouette plutôt familière quand il regardait bien. Lorsque la personne fut à quelques mètres, il lui fit un sourire accompagné d'un signe de tête en guise de salut ; le jeune gothique lui répondit de la même manière avant de continuer son chemin.

Neville attendit un peu qu'il se soit éloigné avant de reprendre sa tâche en fredonnant. Le hasard de cette « rencontre » l'avait étrangement mis de bonne humeur.

**Breathe !**

Lorsque Severus arriva devant le bureau de la directrice, il n'eut qu'une envie : faire demi-tour. Les voix qui filtraient à travers la porte appartenaient à deux des personnes qui l'insupportaient le plus. Se faisant le plus discret possible, il commença à pivoter sur ses talons lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la voix sèche de Minerva.

« Ah Severus, nous parlions de vous justement ! »

Snape retint un grognement, força un rictus à l'intention de Molly Weasley et ignora superbement Potter. La directrice fit apparaître un troisième siège dans lequel il prit place le dos raide. Il s'attendait au pire.

« Voyez-vous, nous parlions du départ de Longbottom. »

- « Il faut absolument le retrouver, il ne peut pas avoir disparu tout de même ! Le pauvre petit doit être complètement chamboulé ! » Mrs. Weasley s'énervait comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle savait un enfant en « danger ».

- « Il n'est pas retourné au manoir Longbottom ? » Demanda Minerva.

- « On a vérifié pour être sûrs mais il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas, vous comprenez, trop de souvenirs… » Saint Potter…

- « Hum, Je vois… Severus, j'aimerais que vous partiez à sa recherche. » Reprit la directrice.

Voilà qui était plutôt arrangeant. Maintenant le tout était d'accepter sans se montrer trop conciliant.

« Il se trouve que j'ai un compte à régler avec Mr. Longbottom… Il a fui à point nommé pour éviter la punition que je lui réservais. »

- « Je vais prendre cela pour un oui. » Un instant les yeux de Minerva semblèrent briller comme le faisaient ceux de Dumbledore.

Severus se leva, mettant fin à la discussion. Alors que Mrs. Weasley parlait encore avec la directrice, il fit l'effort de mettre sa fierté de coté.

« Potter, auriez vous un quelconque renseignement sur la destination de Longbottom ? »

- « Vous espérez sérieusement que je vais vous livrer Neville sur un plateau alors qu'il m'a quitté pour vous ? Désolé Snape mais les gryffondors aussi ont leurs limites. » Le sale gamin arborait un sourire insolent qui, s'il était encore un élève, lui aurait valu de nombreuses heures à récurer des chaudrons. Frustré, Severus s'éloigna ses robes flottant derrière lui.

« Toutefois… » Severus s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Potter avec un air mauvais. « Si je ne suis techniquement plus un gryffondor, je reste l'ami de Neville… Il parait que Franck et Alice Longbottom possédaient une maison au bord de la mer. Essayez de chercher de ce coté. » Potter s'en alla, l'air content de lui.

Une fois seul Severus soupira. Un détour au service des archives du ministère s'imposait.

**Breathe !**

Le lendemain matin, Neville finissait juste de s'habiller lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Il descendit, intrigué. Personne ne savait qu'il était là… Peut être Harry… Oui, c'était sûrement lui.

Il ouvrit la porte pour la claquer aussitôt.

« C'estpaspossiblec'estpaspossiblec'estpaspossible ! » Murmura-t-il le cœur battant à tout rompre. Après quelques secondes de panique, il s'imposa une respiration calme. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas possible, il fallait qu'il arrête de le voir partout ! En plus le jeune homme d'hier allait le prendre pour un malade de lui avoir claqué la porte au nez ainsi.

Il rouvrit la porte, le jeune homme semblait être toujours là.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'aut… » Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand son regard rencontra celui de Severus Snape. Il recula de quelques pas et l'homme en profita pour passer le seuil.

« Fermez la bouche Longbottom, je ne suis pas une hallucination ! La directrice m'envoie vous chercher. » A ces mots, Neville se reprit.

- « Je refuse de retourner à Poudlard. »

- « N'en faites pas trop, la petite scène de l'autre jour était assez pathétique sans que vous en rajoutiez. »

- « Pourtant, vous mieux que quiconque devriez me comprendre. Vous savez ce que c'est d'être traité en ennemi par son propre camp. »

Devant le silence du maître des potions, Neville s'avança dans le couloir jusqu'au salon. Passant derrière le comptoir de la cuisine américaine, il se servit un verre d'eau pour essayer se débarrasser du nœud dans sa gorge. Peine perdue. Il reposa son verre avec un bruit sec et releva la tête pour s'apercevoir que Snape l'avait suivi. Il soupira.

« C'est Harry qui vous a dit que j'étais ici n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Disons que Potter a proposé une piste et que je l'ai suivie. »

- « Snape a suivi les conseils de Harry Potter pour retrouver Neville Longbottom… On dirait un gros titre du Chicaneur. » Le petit brun s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé face à son ancien professeur.

- « Précisons que le dit Longbottom est un alcoolique suicidaire qui a tendance à insulter les gens qui viennent de lui sauver la vie. »

- « Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes venu ? Vous voulez que je m'excuse ? Désolé mais je n'ai plus peur de vous ! » La voix de Neville tremblait légèrement et il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il serra les poings et continua « Quoi que vous puissez faire ne me… »

Il fut interrompu par des lèvres sur les siennes. Severus approfondit le baiser, il voulait juste le faire taire mais il aimait le goût du gryffondor plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, vraiment plus. Neville répondit comme dans un rêve. La langue de Severus glissa dans son cou lui arrachant des gémissements puis un cri lorsque des dents pénétrèrent dans sa chair bien vite remplacées par une bouche qui lécha la blessure infligée. Son tee-shirt passa par-dessus sa tête et la langue de Severus descendit sur son torse. La voix de Longbottom l'encourageait à continuer.

Ils basculèrent sur le canapé. Le poids de Severus sur lui sortit Neville de sa torpeur, il noua ses jambes autour des hanches de l'homme accentuant la friction entre leurs deux corps. Avec des mains tremblantes d'excitation, il commença à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise du maître des potions qui le regardait faire amusé. Après quelques minutes laborieuses, le vêtement tomba à terre. Ils s'embrassèrent en appréciant le contact de leurs peaux nues jusqu'à ce que Severus rompe leur échange pour attraper sa baguette tombée à terre avec sa chemise. En un clin d'œil Neville se retrouva complètement nu, un autre sort fut murmuré et une chaleur se diffusa dans son bas ventre. Lorsque Severus inséra deux doigts en lui il ne ressentit qu'une très faible douleur, les mouvements de ciseaux lui apportaient beaucoup de plaisir mais il languissait de ce qui viendrait après. Entre deux gémissements, il fit comprendre à son amant ce qu'il voulait. Pour toute réponse, les doigts se retirèrent et Severus se positionna entre ses jambes, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et le jeune homme fit un sourire en guise d'accord. La douleur de l'intrusion, même diminuée par le sort, lui fit pousser un cri de souffrance bien vite étouffé dans un baiser. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, Neville amorça un mouvement de bassin, commencèrent alors de profonds va et vient. Le jeune gryffondor n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil, accroché au cou de son amant, il gémit son prénom lorsqu'il atteignit la jouissance ; Severus l'imita quelques secondes après.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, encore dans les brumes du plaisir, ils ne se doutaient pas que dehors quelqu'un avait tout entendu.

Le jeune gothique fixait le portail de la maison Longbottom en souriant. Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'à coté de lui, un chat se métamorphosa en une femme à l'air sévère.

« Qu'en est-il ? » Demanda Minerva.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle ; un instant ses traits parurent flous, ses cheveux raccourcirent et ses yeux se teintèrent d'émeraude.

« Il semblerait que j'ai gagné. » Répondit Harry Potter

- « Très bien, vous et Mr. Longbottom pourrez passer vos examens sans assister aux cours.» Son regard se porta sur la maison « Si seulement Severus avait tenu un jour de plus… » Soupira-t-elle

**Breathe !**

Neville commençait à somnoler quand la voix de Severus brisa le silence.

« Alors tu sortais avec Potter… »

Le jeune homme sourit à la question habilement dissimulée.

« Pas vraiment, on était seuls tous les deux, on s'est réconfortés mutuellement… De toutes façons, il attend que les médicomages réveillent Ron pour lui déclarer son amour éternel » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Severus essaya de ne pas visualiser une quelconque romance entre Potter et Weasley… Et s'ils se reproduisaient ? Non. Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Le petit gryffondor allongé sur son torse nécessitait son attention. Il s'était jeté sur lui sur une pulsion sans réfléchir à certains sentiments. Enfin, après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre.

« Tu ne retires toujours pas ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir ? » Il resserra ses bras autour du petit brun comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

- « NON ! » Le cri scandalisé le fit sourire

- « Alors je pense que nous pourrions faire un essai… » Neville se redressa sur ses avants bras et le regarda en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Une fois que tu auras passé tes NEWTs. »

Le sourire de Neville retomba un peu. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre. Une lueur passa dans son regard et il hocha la tête avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de Severus.

Le soir même, Snape repartait à Poudlard.

« La directrice t'attendra demain dans son bureau » Dit-il avant de transplaner.

Neville soupira en fermant la porte.

« Pourvu qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. » Murmura-t-il.

**Breathe !**

Quelques mois plus tard, Neville était de retour à l'école. Il n'avait pas voulu revenir en cours, voir Severus uniquement comme un professeur l'aurait rendu dingue. Etonnement, la directrice lui avait donné son accord pour qu'il passe ses NEWTs malgré son absence.

Il sortit de sa dernière épreuve, défense contre les forces du mal, de bonne humeur. Il salua quelques connaissances hypocrites avant de descendre en direction de la grande salle mais à mi-hauteur dans l'escalier, il trébucha. Battant des bras pour tenter de rétablir son équilibre, il se sentit basculer en avant quand une main de fer le rattrapa.

En reprenant son souffle, le jeune homme se retourna pour remercier son sauveur.

« J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, pas toi ? » Demanda Severus

En guise de réponse Neville lui sauta dans les bras enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Le maître des potions fusilla les quelques élèves présents du regard avant de se pencher pour embrasser son gryffondor.

« Et si nous commencions notre essai tout de suite, dans tes appartements ? »

- « C'est la première fois que j'entend quelque chose sensé sortir de la bouche d'un gryffondor ! »

Neville ri et glissa sa main dans celle de Severus qui l'entraîna en direction des cachots.

Deux ans plus tard, l'essai s'achevait ; la vie de couple commençait.

**FIN**

* * *

**Neville Longbottom, l'essayer, c'est l'adopter! lol**

**Et le pire? J'ai encore écrit une fic au lieu de réviser T_T' A croire que l'inspiration vient toujours au mauvais moment (traduction: inconsciemment, mon cerveau est prêt à tout pour pas bosser...)**

**A plus!**


End file.
